


Her Throne

by Aurevilly



Series: Her Throne [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Dad Gurjin!, F/M, Family Feels, Married Couple, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Some characters are only mentioned ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurevilly/pseuds/Aurevilly
Summary: ...Is not only his daughter, she is a symbol, and Gurjin knows that but he can't help seeing her as what she is, his little piece of happiness from Thra.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Series: Her Throne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Her Throne

Gurjin never thought he would _be_ a father, the Drenchen had thought that perhaps he would take care of Naia's children, his future nephews or take care of Rian's children, and marriage would never suit him because of the commitment, it demanded too much work from both parties and grow under the shadow of Naia as the next Maudra granted certain freedoms to do what he wanted.

But there he was, with his _precious_ little package of Thra, little Deeria studied her father's arms, feeling the Drenchen's muscles with her delicate little hands and Gurjin couldn't help smiling at the sight. She was still too small, she looked like a little Fizzgig in his hand. Gurjin studied her in amazement, delighting himself in every aspect and feature of her daughter. His little childling was born only four months ago, and before Gurjin's own nervousness and the screams of Brea, the complaints of midwife Podling and Deet's effort to not lose patience in that labyrinth of sweat and tears, the little one was born safe and sound, far from the Garthim wars that were being fought at that time in kilometres farther from the camp. A small barricade around the camp guarded by Gelflings soldiers ensured that the land was safe at all times and gave notice in case they needed to take refuge, but for now, there hasn't been Skeksis attacks in months and the camp took a moment to relax.

Brea left Deeria with him, the princess being a little more inexperienced than him in this of being a parent, she looked more tired than usual, adding the fact that she had to take care of the rallies and meetings with other Maudras next to Seladon, like the great All Maudra. The bags under her eyes were a sign of how much she haven’t sleep in days, between taking care of a childling and attending her duties as a princess, Gurjin thought she needed to focus on the next movements in battle and reassured her by telling her that he would take care of the child without problem. Brea refused to leave, but his partner's following arguments were enough for her to accept. She kissed his forehead and then her daughter's, who gurgles happily. His little treasure of Thra. Then she left and left them alone. Gurjin settled between the old and enormous roots of a tree that gave shade, a little further from the armory and near the small river where Podlings were in charge of washing clothes and some children played to find stones.

If someone had told him that he would fall in love with the daughter of the All Maudra Mayrin, he would have gone _mad_. 

Because Brea is a _princess_ , and although Gurjin was not the son of any other common Gelfling, who served his Maudra and worked hard for the community of his clan, but there was a clear difference in status and positions that he would not have dared to cross before because it was a thin line that separated them from good political relations and an unprecedented political incident for a relationship that would have been not allowed by all clans. Maudra Mayrin had been a good friend and ally of her mother, Maudra Laesid for trines. Gurjin respected the presence of the All Maudra and his mother's friendship with her. He would never have ... not meditated a _little_ before throwing himself to court All Maudra Mayrin's daughter...

But here he was!, happy in a working and supporting marriage.

_And Naia said he would have done it anyway._

Gurjin turned his attention to his daughter and looked at her enthralled, every gesture she made, every smile she gave, even to Rian it was a surprise that Gurjin could feel so charmed with a childling.

But this was not just any childling, she was his daughter and he knew how parents felt now with their daughters with guys like him. The idea that another Gelfling came and snatched his daughter turned his stomach, Brea said he was exaggerating and that his Deeria would not be a baby forever. Brea had that enthusiasm and excitement to teach her things, she already had books prepared to read in her shop and read to her daughter gently, telling her the stories of Thra before the complacent gaze of Gurjin, who watched them next to the warm light of the fire and lying on the cushions as soft as pluffm skin for they comfort.

_His two favorite gelflings_ and he still couldn't believe it.

They did not even speak for a while at first, it was something that inexplicably happened, there were a couple of glances before Gurjin became interested in Princess vapran and he knew that Brea hadn’t seen him as her first choice, but her heart slowly opened to the drenchen and took shelter in each other's company without knowing it, looking for each other until they realized what was happening between them...

Deeria was born nine months after that, and Seladon was not happy, not because she wasn’t happy with Deeria (Seladon loved her niece and both knew heads would roll if something happened to her), but because they never followed the courtship protocols and laws of Vapran, and Gurjin already had a reputation for courting other Gelflings females in the Sog swamp, but shortly since he managed to gain acceptance of the All Maudra and they became family after that. Seladon soon began to appreciate Gurjin's company, and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her sister, and Gurjin could see that beneath all that icy and cold snow-like surface classic of the Vapran, there was that scorching feeling of protecting her from anything.

Brea was happy that they both got along, and they raised their little Deeria together. The little girl Vapran soon encouraged the other clans that not everything was lost and that if the line of the All Maudra Mayrin prospered, there was still hope that this war could be won and their home recovered from the hands of the Skeksis.

Deeria is not only his daughter, she is a _symbol_ , and Gurjin knows that but he can't help seeing her as what she is, his little piece of happiness from Thra.

_Seladon would have no children_ , Brea said one day, after circling around the store, her responsibility as Maudra was greater and she had no time to fall in love with another Gelfling and with Deeria it was enough. A part of Gurjin lamented that, because he did not want his daughter to bear the weights of a war and new responsibility imposed when she was too young, but Brea's gaze told him they had no choice.

His daughter would be the next Maudra in the future, and seen as the favored heiress among the clans. 

He began to understand how Naia and her mother feel, Gurjin never understood the responsibilities they carried on their shoulders, because as a son, he would never inherit Maudra's charge and he was never demanded anything in return, he went to seek glory and tranquillity as a guard of the castle, which led him here in the first place...

He knew that one day he should let her go, but as a father, a part of his heart could never do it. His childling had become his world now. He asked his father for advice, and he told him it was normal to feel that every moment you wanted to be there for them, to avoid blows and falls, but he told him it was necessary, because otherwise, they would not learn and they would depend on them all their life.

For now, he could only enjoy his little package of Thra. Deeria looked at him, after being distracted by pulling the moss from the tree in which her father had sat, and smiled.

" _Dad._ " there it was, her first word said and learned a while ago. She took one of his braids and pulled them gently.

“Oh, you like dad's braids, do you want one?” The little Vapran princess nodded, as if she understood, and continued playing with the braid “Maybe Aunt Naia or Deet can make you one later”

"Hmmm." the girl made a sound of affirmation and then her attention turned to another direction. They heard footsteps on the leaves and soon, Brea appeared in the brush. Gurjin got up from the tree and went out to meet her. Deeria extended her short arms to her mother, and Brea took her complacently, cradling her in his arms. 

The little Silverling laughed.

"I thought the meeting would take longer." he said, looking at his partner with intrigue, he took one of the snow-white strands of hair and let it slide between his fingers.

Soft as silk.

The Vapran laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but we managed to solve it sooner than we thought, Seladon stayed a little longer with Maudra Ethri, talking about how to control the Sifa seas, but we're fine." the princess rocked her daughter in her arms "Seladon can be very persuasive when she wants to end the discussions _quickly_.”

"She's getting good at being Maudra." Gurjin observed, Seladon's will was something to keep in mind.

The Skeksis should have taken that into account when they began to lose strategic territories in the war against the Gelflings, having humiliated the All Maudra did not begin to be a good idea, now that they _thought_ about it.

"Seladon always won the discussions when we fought, even now, Tavra always used to ..." and her smile banished, she lowered her gaze and Gurjin shared the sadness "Tavra would have _wanted_ to be _here_. She would have loved Deeria so much. _Oh_ , she would have spoiled her too much and let her get away with it... ”

Gurjin did not have the opportunity to meet Brea's other sister, but he knew it was too strong of a link to break. Brea was sure that Tavra would have been a good aunt for Deeria and Gurjin was praying for the spirits to take her safe and sound where those fallen in battle perished to return her to Thra.

"I'm sure she would be happy for you now, you accomplished many great things, Brea." Gurjin cut the distance and hugged her. She allowed herself to take refuge in his arms, it always calmed her and made her feel at home. She was too small compared to him, but they always fit perfectly. The difference in height between them always made her laugh. Deeria, who was smaller, smiled at her parents.

"That reminds me ..." she separated, placing a hand on the chest of the Drenchen "I wanted to show you something, something that Sel and I were planning, nobody can see it yet, but I can make one exception."

"Oh, a surprise?" He joked, Brea hit his shoulder and Gurjin laughed. "I feel privileged. I must be the princess's favorite to have such honor. ”

Brea's laugh became loud.

"You can lose the favor of the princess if you keep showing off like that." she scoffed.

“Nah, I know that I will always be the princess's favorite in her heart. She loves me, we have a secret romance, but don't tell her, nobody should know.”

"Oh, shut your mouth, naughty Fizzgig." she pushed him once more, playing. The princess took his hand and guided him through the camp. The camp in Stone-in-the-wood was rebuilt in the last two lines, it was the central point of resistance, and where travellers, spies and refugees gathered to seek refuge and decide the next movements. It had flourished in the last seasons as an impenetrable fortress, and they felt safe. They crossed the buildings that served as defence and where important meetings were held between the Maudras, beyond, where Seladon was crowned as Maudra, after earning the respect and support of his people, after rectifying her mistakes and swearing that she would be the best Maudra for her people.

Some greeted him as she passed and others bowed their heads in respect to the princess and her partner. Gurjin still didn't know how to feel about it, in the Sog swamp, no one needed to bow down and they were a more united community, there was no need for the Grottan to follow rules and title status. He ignored that and followed his wife, until the sounds of the axes and swords being sharpened, and the comments and talks of the other clans were heard more muted, until they became more murmur when they reached some kind of stone hall. The entrance was covered by a woven mantle with the symbol of the resistance. Brea laid her fingers on the clothas if she felt proud just by seeing it.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked, after a respectful silence. A stream of air passed through his feet and swept the leaves and flowers. There was a kind of feeling that he could not describe, as if he were witnessing high importance.

Or maybe, Brea made him feel that way, his hand was still held in hers and Guejin gently squeezed hers, so small in comparison.

“This is something I wanted to show you, I worked hard on it, Seladon... she wanted something to _join_ _us._ Something went beyond our own perceptions and what we know. At first, I always thought that Vapran was above the other clans, but I was wrong, Lore showed me that and knowing Rian and Deet taught me that each clan makes a difference, but all clans together, they can move mountains and when we started to know each other...” her voice softened. Gurjin was attracted to her words, he never felt he could hear someone like that all his life, Brea's voice was something _beautiful_ to give and her word was a gift to his ears. “I felt, I wanted more than this, to leave something in the narrative, leave something for her... ”her gaze fell on her daughter, the centre of her universes and her entire life.

She pulled the mantle away and Gurjin knew why Brea wanted him to see it in the first place.

It was a kind of lounge, with torches illuminating the small room. Wild figs, flowers decorated the stone walls. It looked different than before when Seladon was crowned by the Maudras. Especially, because there was something in the centre that captured all the attention. There, in front of them, was a throne of carved stone, something and with the carving symbol of the resistance. The symbol of all clans. It was not the Vapran throne, it was a throne for all clans. A symbol of strength and union, strength and spirit. It reminded him a little of Maudra Fara's throne room, but different, as if instead of projecting the greatness of a clan, it was rather to give that warm feeling of welcome, of caring.

"Brea ..." he murmured, stunned.

Brea looked at her daughter, who saw the throne with the same surprise and admiration as her father.

“I did this for her, I know I told Seladon that Deeria would be the next All Maudra, but I wanted it to be on our own terms. I don't want ... that Deeria follows the same old teachings and rules that separated us in the first place from the other clans. I know that the past is not forgotten, but the future changes and I want Deeria to lead under unity and coexistence among all the clans as if they were one. ”she said, passing a hand over the stone seat "I know that we are not yet ready to let her go one day, but ... I want her to be better, better than us, she ... will do great things. ”

Gurjin smiled affectionately, taking her hand.

" _She will_ , she is your daughter, after all, she has your mind, she will be ready" he touched her forehead, and Brea thought she couldn't love him less.

“She has yours too, I know from Rian that you took him out of many problems when you were younger, yes, she will be smart, but she will also be assertive, bold, _loyal_ , she will know who to trust, we will make sure of that. We will beat Skeksis, we will win this war and we will be a family, there will be nothing more to fear.”

"I trust, my love, that your words will become true." they smiled at each other, looking at each other for a long time until their daughter put her little hand on theirs as if she wanted to be part of the moment and they both laughed.

They hugged their little girl, and although a part of himself still thought he wasn't ready to let her go, he knew he could do it over time and that they still had the future ahead.

They still had hope that everything would change for the _better_.

* * *

When they had reached the ruins, Kira couldn't help feeling attracted to the throne. Its was somehow... _familiar_ , as if, she had seen before. It was strange, the feeling of familiarity she never felt in her life. She was too small when she separated from her mother when she gave her life to protect her and put her safe. It was a painful memory as if she had lost a vital part of herself when they separated. She wanted to know about her, _about them_ , her parents, who they could have been and the only thing she had was her mother's memory thanks to Jen. Kira was grateful to the other Gelfling for teaching her so many things, to let her make this trip with him, she felt an inexplicable connection when she saw him for the first time, she only knew that she wanted to help him and be by his side because she felt that it was what she should do. As if she had found that missing piece ...

But now she thought there was _something_ that shouted more about his past. Following the impulse, Kira climbed the small stone steps and sat on the throne, and detected that tingling sensation as if it were something that _belongs_ to her.

Why she feel the throne had been built for her?

_"It's for you" whispered a voice, as if it were from a distant dream._

"Kira!" Jen's voice called her, and she woke up from the trance. As if a spell had broken. Kira withdrew from the throne, leaving behind. Soon, that feeling was forgotten when she met with Jen to read the wall of destiny, which would take to stop the Skeksis once and for all...

The throne stayed there, where would always wait for her, as if it were the last vestige that survived the passage of time, as if he had waited for her for so long time and would continue waiting, until she finally recognized that part of herself that she had forgotten ... 

A strange hunch that told Kira that it would not be the last time she would see it _again._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel there are too many parallels with Kira and Gurjin not to see a connection between them.
> 
> Kira would be originally known as Deeria, and decided to give it that name because I think it fits quite well with her. Also, Deeria is an honor to Deet. 
> 
> I'm sorry if some words or sentences are not understood, English is not my native language, I had to resort to the help of a friend, but I love this Fandom too much to not make a small contribution.
> 
> In case you want to see a little more of my content, this is my tumblr! https://r-hg56.tumblr.com
> 
> Any comments?


End file.
